Help
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Season 1 Klaine AU: Burt is looking for support and a safe environment for his recently come out son not knowing that it is already too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

A/N: Honestly, just something that I felt the need to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Help<strong>

It is not like he does not notice Kurt is miserable, he just does not know what to do about it ... finding him crying, having to watch him try and hide those tears, pretend, "I'm fine." Every syllable a tearstained lie.

But what do you do, what can you do, when someone you love is in pain?

And you? You have no idea how to help.

So after another day of Kurt locking himself away, there is this decimating feeling that there is no waiting for options and choices and possibilities anymore, there is only doing ... something, anything.

There has to be help somewhere.

He finds it at an all boys' school, when after he talks to the principal, about maybe enrolling Kurt there, describing Kurt's situation, now that he has come out, at school, and to him too, Burt is introduced to the members of a club who have made it theirs to set up a gay teen helpline.

He talks to them too, the two boys mainly who had first come up with the idea Wesley Montgomery and Blaine Anderson.

"Can we come talk to him?" Blaine asks, worry open on his face. "I ... I know what it's like. I haven't been here long, and before ...," Blaine shakes his head at the memory, sinking it sadly, only looking back up when he feels a pat on his shoulder, then a warm squeeze.

"Kid, that'd be SO great, you don't even know. He tries and hides it from me, all the time, but I can see the stiffness in his shoulders from yet another push into those damn lockers at school, leavin' him with bruises all over."

"Is there no one who helps him?" Wes asks sadly.

"I really can't tell, boys. Kurt, he has taken care of me ever since his mom died, years ago," Burt adds at the shocked faces of the two boys standing with him, "but he won't let me ... do the same for him."

And so they end up making plans for a couple of days from now, for an afternoon Burt is sure Kurt will be at home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

That afternoon never comes.

Before, only two days after first meeting the boys, comes a panicked call from Burt, who Blaine and Wes had insisted take the hotline's as well as their personal numbers, _"Just in case."_

Blaine had not known what to expect, but it had not been this, a boy heart clearly ripped out and trampled into the ground, a boy flinching away from any and every touch, unreachable … in all ways.

A boy cowered into one end of the living room couch, limbs stiff, almost every single inch of skin visible beaten black and blue.

And that is how Blaine and Wes find themselves frozen in a doorway, unsure if they are welcome to come closer, if anyone would be.

Burt is standing still in the hallway behind them, tears stubbornly contained in his eyes as he speaks, "Found him like this today when I came home from work."

When Wes slowly approaches the boy he only gets a quick twitch of his eyes towards him, hears only a pained hiss as the boy tries to make himself even smaller, '… if that is possible.' Wes backs off then, shoots Blaine a look drowning in worry.

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine says quietly, "shouldn't he be checked out by a doctor?"

Burt never thought he would be admitting this to a bunch of teenagers … but now that they are here, "I … I can't even reach him now, and I am scared of what they will do if I call an ambulance or take him to the hospital. They might just … take him, say he needs locking up, like they did with his mother, calling her a danger to herself and society."

"That is ridiculous," Wes states, "he is not a danger to anyone."

Burt shakes his head, "I'm afraid not everyone might see it like that, and what then?"

"Mr. Hummel, we need to do something," Blaine pleads.

"I've a first aid kit in the bathroom."

"We can try," Blaine nods. As Burt walks off Blaine slowly scoots closer to Kurt, lowering himself onto the floor, onto his knees. "Kurt? I'm Blaine."

The boy's eyes, as they shift, gaze broken open to meet Blaine's, are so full of panicked fear, '… no wonder,' the boy is paralyzed much more than the bruising and the resulting stiffness in his muscles does suggest alone.

As Blaine's eyes swiftly sweep over the bruising on Kurt's face and bare arms, studies the way the boy is not quite completely curled up on himself, he knows.

Wes watches Blaine carefully, he too knows, knows enough to know Blaine is intimately acquainted with these types of injuries.

"Here," Burt is suddenly back beside Blaine, who is just about to reach out for the broken boy when he finds the first aid kit in his hands.

Blaine puts the kit aside, watches himself and the boy, Kurt, as he reaches out and his fingertips touch the bruised skin of the back of Kurt's hand.

Kurt jerks back violently, glares at Blaine in disapproval for a split second before lowering his gaze again, beginning to shake with all the held tension.

'… maybe fear.' Blaine remembers being afraid all too well. "Hey," Blaine says softly, reaching out with the whole of his hand this time, placing his palm gently on the back of Kurt's hand.

Blaine can still tell, as he is being watched with wide watery eyes that the boy does not exactly approve, seems more too exhausted to shake the touch of _again_. And Blaine remembers that resignation to exhaustion, lying on a cold concrete ground, … letting the punches just happen after a while, having learned that day that any motion, any fight just means more pain, so much more. It had taken him a long time to unlearn that again, sometimes he thinks he still is in the middle of all that.

The sound rips through the silence like it has just materialized out of thin air, another follows like an echo, sob after sob, out of a body still caged in pain, frozen in shock.

Blaine stays cowering before Kurt in silence, unfocused eyes not quite meeting his as they shift, trying to make Blaine's features out, through the tears, skin under Blaine's palm cold. Even as Blaine's thumb begins to tenderly wander along Kurt's skin he already knows, there is no mending, not even a sufficient warming these broken shards of a boy today, no mending him into anything.

Blaine knows, there is no going back to what, to who Kurt was before today. But maybe, one day, that won't be a bad thing, won't feel like a bad thing to anyone in this room anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>Blaine's hands tremble as much as Kurt's whole body had earlier as he sits down by the side of the boy, on his bed, "Kurt?"<p>

"Yes?" the boy croaks out, now, huddled under the blankets looking even smaller than before on the living room couch.

"May I?" Blaine asks lifting a small tube from the first aid kit, holding it up to show Kurt. And then Blaine sees that fear again, boiling back up to Kurt's surface.

"What are you planning on doing with that?"

It is the most Blaine has heard Kurt ever speak. "I thought, maybe, can I ... put it on for you? You know, on your skin.

Tears are spilling over Kurt's cheeks again then.

Blaine thinks he knows, knows what they are about. "I'll be gentle."

The tears flow even heavier as soon as the words hit Kurt's ears.

"It's okay if you don't want me to," Blaine adds. He does not have to, to know, but he finds Kurt's eyes to reassure more than anything.

"You can't touch me."

"Why not?" Blaine asks, gaze open, and voice only slightly breaking with what he fears is to come out of Kurt's mouth.

"I'm ... I'm disgusting."

"You are not disgusting," Blaine says insistent, own tears bursting forward hard with the words and Blaine's voice suddenly blubbering, "You are not disgusting, Kurt." 'They are. Every inch of their minds,' he thinks but does not say, does not want to make it about them. They do not matter right now. "Kurt?"

Kurt does not reply anything, just turns his body away, through the pain shooting along his body with the movement, cries and sobs, and eventually falls into a sleep.

Blaine sits there all along, cannot make himself leave, watches on, trying to watch over "Kurt", ... heart broken.


End file.
